1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spa covers, and more particularly to spa cover lifting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spa usually has a cabinet forming the tub of the spa and a thick two-piece cover, which is removed when using the spa. The two pieces of the cover are generally hinged together such that one piece is folded over the other when removing the cover. The cover is often bulky and can be difficult to lift.
Prior attempts to ease lifting the cover have resulted in various spa cover lifting devices. However, existing devices typically include exposed hardware which is visible to the spa owner, and non-rigid engagement between the lifting device and spa cover.
One such lifting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,841 issued to Black, et al. The Black patent discloses a spa cover lift apparatus which includes an engagement assembly comprising engagement arms which are inserted along the seam or hinge which joins the two pieces of the cover so as to be a noninvasive, readily-reliable engagement with the spa cover. The engagement arms are positioned above and adjacent to the cover, and there is a single large bracket for attaching the device to the spa. This structure results in a substantial amount of exposed hardware and a non-rigid connection between the cover and lifting apparatus.
What is needed is a more secure attachment of the cover and the lifting device, which is more reliable, less likely to slip, and is stronger than prior devices, with a minimum of exposed hardware.
The present invention provides a spa cover lifting device comprising a pivot bar having a proximal end connected to a surface adjacent to a spa, a distal end connected to the spa cover, a piston, for example, a gas shock, with a proximal end connected to a surface adjacent to a spa and a distal end connected to the pivot bar, and a transverse beam passing through the cover, with a proximal end attached to the pivot arm and an edge of the cover, and a distal end attached to an opposite edge of the cover.
The pivot bar may include an extension arm within a bore defined by the outer surface of the pivot bar. The transverse beam, located at a predetermined distance from the spa cover hinge, passes through a bore extending through the cover, where the bore includes a proximal aperture configured for permanent engagement with the proximal end of the transverse beam, and a distal aperture configured for permanent engagement with the distal end of the transverse beam. The upper end of said gas piston may include locking knob for securing the device and cover in the desired position.
Alternatively, a spa cover utilizing the lifting device of the present invention may have two lifting devices, one on either side of the cover. The bar preferably attaches to the end of each extension arm, providing a smooth rigid assembly and minimizing the amount of assembly pieces required. The device may also have two brackets for separately mounting the pivot bar and the piston, and the piston-mounting bracket may have a portion that provides support for the circumference of a sleeve for rotatably supporting the pivot bar, proximate where the pivot bar is connected to the pivot bar-mounting bracket.